


world hard and cold, gf soft and warm

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe), ranpoandpoe



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2019 [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week 2019, Established Relationship, F/F, My First Work in This Fandom, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/ranpoandpoe
Summary: "Rinko tried to decipher her girlfriend’s reaction. Perhaps, they’d both stutter, Kanon not knowing how to react and Rinko in embarrassment. She could perfectly imagine the blush in the girl’s cheeks, because, for some reason, she never expected gifts or appreciation in general. A small and sad smile took place in Rinko’s lips; her girlfriend really didn’t know how amazing and sweet she was."(or: the one where Rinko makes a sweater to Kanon in order to help her with the cold winter.)
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Shirokane Rinko
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572631
Kudos: 24





	world hard and cold, gf soft and warm

**Author's Note:**

> bandori rarepair week - day 1: winter / dating 
> 
> rinko sewing stuff for her gfs is a concept i gotta explore! i hope everyone enjoys this rinkanon piece <3

Winter was coming — in a literal way, unlike in the popular fantasy TV series from HBO — and Rinko made sure she had time to secretly make a sweater to Kanon. Secretly because she knew Lisa and Ako wouldn’t be able to keep the secret to themselves if they knew. 

Her hands wandered through the fabric delicately, but agile sometimes as Rinko kept the time left to finish her gift in mind. Despite her mediocre time management skills, she allowed herself to be loving, because if there was one thing she intended was that the gift was full of love and thoughtfulness. The blue fabric was chosen especially to match Kanon’s hair and the jellyfish shaped patch had obviously been a personal bonus, almost like proof that the gift was a personalized one.

Rinko tried to decipher her girlfriend’s reaction. Perhaps, they’d both stutter, Kanon not knowing how to react and Rinko in embarrassment. She could perfectly imagine the blush in the girl’s cheeks, because, for some reason, she never expected gifts or appreciation in general. A small and sad smile took place in Rinko’s lips; her girlfriend really didn’t know how amazing and sweet she was. 

It wasn’t like Rinko planned to stop trying, though! She’d try until the last of her days, but it was a shame that she didn’t know already. 

**[...]**

Rinko could see the gray sky through the windows and it was noticeable that the wind was blowing harder than it was the day before. “Dear, I’ll water the roses!”

“Kanon! Wait!” Rinko called out. Her voice truly was lovely, according to everyone. Despite the fact that she had just raised it so loudly, her voice just contained a bit of fragility, it was delicate and innocent. She would be just as good of a vocalist as she was of a pianist. “It’s… it’s too cold… I… I have something! For you!” Rinko ran towards the specific drawer she kept the sweater. 

The girl’s eyes were filled with curiosity as soon as she saw the yellowish package her girlfriend was holding. After taking it, Kanon opened the package and unfolded the sweater delicately. The curiosity was replaced by amazement when she saw the blue cloth and, especially, the jellyfish patch. “Rinko! Did you… do this for me?”

“Y-yes…? I… thought you could be cold during the winter, and… hm…” Her cheeks quickly got red. “You already bring me… a lot of warmth, so… I wanted to… to do the same for you… because it’s… it’s a nice feeling, and…”

Kanon smiled, holding Rinko’s wrist to bring her closer and to kiss her — now redder — cheek. “Thank you, dear. That’s really sweet.”

As Kanon wore her coat and went outside to water their roses, it couldn’t go unnoticed to Rinko that, even though it was winter, she didn’t feel cold at all. On the contrary, she had never felt warmer.


End file.
